


Are You Proud Now?

by Alexandria_Antoinette



Series: Poor Boy. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Canon-Typical Violence, Damian Wayne is Robin, Deaf Character, Deaf Jason Todd, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Past Torture, Tim Drake is Red Robin, accurate deaf culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_Antoinette/pseuds/Alexandria_Antoinette
Summary: Just one little slip up; that's all it took.Fuck.One moment of emotional weakness and now he's gonna have 90% of the bat-clan so far up his ass they'll be spilling out from between his teeth soon enough.He just wants to take a nap, eat some pizza and go deal with the problem before it grows into some sort of situation he can't walk away from.Lord help him, if he has to deal with another nosy motherfucker today, he'll lose his fucking shit.





	Are You Proud Now?

It had only been a week after his visit to the cave when they started tagging along on his patrols; staying far enough behind that they actually didn't count as 'tagging' along, but were there long enough that it obviously wasn't an accident. Dick had been trying to tag along straight-out, forcing Jason's hand; every time he even caught a glimpse of blue, he'd make his route so difficult to follow even the bat wouldn't be able to keep up with him. It's been irritating and tedious to change his entire schedule to curve around the bat-clan, but he's made it work.

His only moment of rest was with Roman, shockingly enough. While not one for romantic gestures, he kept his questions to himself when Jason showed up irritated and just wanting a few days of nothing but work and sex. And that's exactly what he got; dealing with weapon's, trades, deals and field work just to be able to go back up to Roman's lush apartment to shower, eat and be screwed within an inch of his life is exactly the reprieve he needed to get his wits about him once more. 

By the third day of this process, Jason's made up his mind; he'll keep away from the cave, wait until everyone's guilt dies down and they start to ignore him again. simple. Jason'll give them about another week to do their little stalking before their infatuation for him dwindles to irritation and distrust; back to square one, where everyone was comfortable and happy to ignore him.

Jason's just left Roman's compound, body still singing with relief and relaxation from their earlier activities and the rumble of his bike when his helmet alerted him to an incoming call from Timmy. He brought a hand up from the handle bars and pressed an invisible button on the side of his helmet, answering the call. **"Hood, you there?"**

"Right here Timmers; what'cha need?"

**"I was wondering, since we managed to catch Coney, if you would join me for a drink out at the perch."**

God, even thinking of the bastard made Jason's eye twitch; the guy had seventeen kids locked up in a room with no food or water, naked with internal bleeding and contusions in the most disgusting, depraved places. Jason didn't regret the bullet he placed in the guys knee-caps. He refused to let the memory of opening the door to that room dampen his mood, and instead said, "Yeah man, just give me about an hour to go home and change. I'll meet you there."

**"Got it. See you soon, Jason."**

With that, the call ended and Jason was once more left with the feeling of wind cooling the pool of sweat that always lay at the base of his neck when dressed as Hood. He took a sharp left and slowed down, rolling into his garage and kicking his stand up, bringing his still sore arms up above his head and breathing a sigh of relief as his shoulders popped and muscles relaxed. Strolling into his apartment, he unlatched the safety mechanisms surrounding the neck of his mask and lifted it up, wiping the thin layer of sweat from his brow as he began to un-arm all of the defense mechanisms built into the suit. 

The last layer of body armor landed on the arm of his chair heavily, and Jason hoped into the bathroom for a quick scrub down, the heat of the water loosening his muscles even more; until he was a warm, pliant mess of limbs and hair. Toweling off slowly, Jason decided to forego the hearing aids completely and strolled into his bedroom, pulling on a superman shirt first, then a pair of loosely fitted jeans and a pair of wool socks. He let the slightly damp towel sit around his shoulders, catching the stray droplets of water from his hair as he went about grabbing a glass of water and a snack.

Left-overs from a few nights prior, needed eating before they went bad. Heating up the chicken-vegetable soup only took about two minutes, which Jason spent slowly dragging the towel over his almost chin length hair. "Jesus," he muttered to himself, "Need a haircut soon; looken' more 'n more like Timmers now." He filed his glass with more water before he pulled the bowl from the microwave, hissing at the heat burning his fingers. He set it down on the counter quickly and stirred it with a spoon, closing the door for the microwave and opening a magazine from last week.

Bruce had been on the cover, something about Sexiest _Whatever_ Of The Year. Jason had rolled his eyes, buying the thing purely for the comedic effect. Jason leisurely ate his soup, turning the page every now and then. Being so focused on the soup and reading at the same time, he hadn't noticed that someone had opened the window behind him until the breeze hit his back. Dropping the spoon and spinning around, Jason came nose to chest with-

"Batman." Jason said, looking up into a cowl-covered face. Jason brought his eye-brows down into a scowl, crossing his arms across his chest as Batman opened his mouth, and began speaking.

"I..n't..nt..you...n..r...im... N't...try..a..ing."

Jason made a noise deep in his throat and spoke over what Batman was continuing to say. "Listen, Batman." He really hoped hos voice was as cold as he was aiming for, "I don' wantcha here, an' you obviously hate bein' here, so Imma tell ya a few tings. One, I'm not gunna listen ta a word ya say. Two, Timmy's a good friend of mine now, so you can just fuck off with dat 'dont want cha near tim' bull-shit. Three, tell your little gang of bats I don't want no-one followin' me no more. Clear? Yeah? Great, see yerself out, I got's plans to get on with."

Jason tried to walk past him, he really did; but the thing with being deaf -especially without his hood or aids- is that he couldn't tell when someone was sneaking up behind him. Especially when that person was a bat; from personal experience, he knew anyone under Batman walked like a fucking ballerina. Before he knew it, a heavy set hand wads grasping his shoulder and trying to pull him around; trying to make Jason face him. "get the fuck offa me." Jason jerked his body forward violently, removing the hand from him and slamming his bedroom door once he was inside it.

Jason pulled his civi shoes on -almost violently- and left the room through the window, going through the side garage door and hopping on his bike within moments of having entered his room. The comforting feel of his engine would have felt better had he brought his aids with him; to feel the vibration in his ears, his head. Cursing to himself, Jason tore off through the street and down to Timmy's perch -his fancy word for his own penthouse, honestly- within a record time of three minutes.

Tim's face was surprised when he opened the door, a question on his lips as he lead Jason through the living room and to the mini-bar he had installed earlier that year. Jason answered his question without further prompting; "Bats came to visit earlier. Not 'appy with this 'ittle arrangement apparently." 

Tim opened his mouth in understanding as he nodded, pouring a glass full of ice with whisky, handing it over to Jason. He brought his hands up, asking how he felt about it, of he should tell them all to back off with a shrug and a pointed look to Jason. "Nah," he answered, the burn of liquor down his throat a slight comfort, "Lettem feel guilty for another week er so. It'll die 'own by then, and we'll all 'o back ta avoiding each-oder completely." Tim raised his own glass to that, swallowing his own fill before they began their night.

* * *

Jason woke with a heavy feeling in his head and cotton in his mouth; hungover like a mother-fucker, then. His head was burrowed in a plush pillow, which did nothing for the swimming in is vision as he rolled over to the side of the mattress and dry-heaved into a bucket. Something to his back moved, and looking over his shoulder he saw Timmy holding his own head in his heads, his lids squeezed shut. Unfortunately, the both of them decided to deal with their relationship problems -Jason with the bat-clan, and Timmy's with Ra's new-found obsession over him and his body- by completely destroying two and a half bottles of whisky. 

Jason dry-heaved when the room spun again, the taste of day-old booze breath and puke an actual weight on his tongue at this point. Jason forced himself up right, bringing the bucket over and placing it into Timmy's open arms as he brought his head over the rim and puked up a mouthful of something -Jason curled his nose at the smell of bile- as he stood up on shaky legs, leaning against the walls and doorways to the kitchen. He pulled two gatorade's from the fridge and grabbed a bottle of tylenol, stumbling into the room again and opening one of the drinks, pressing it into Timmy's clammy hands. 

Downing a mouthful of his own with three pills, Jason gently laid himself back down to the sheets, palming one or two pills to Timmy, waiting for the ceiling to stop spinning as he slowly sipped the gatorade. Timmy placed his sweaty forehead to Jason chest as he tried to gather himself; but the sudden stiffening of Tim's entire body put Jason on high alert. Tim brought his hand to Jason's peck and slowly tapped out a warning.

d..i..c..k....i..n..s..i..d..e...m..a..i..n....r..o..o..m...

Jason nodded, closed his eyes and let Timmy realize he didn't care. He was hungover, tired, sore and not interested in a pitty-fueled cuddle party. If Dick wanted to talk, then he could talk. Jason just wouldn't listen. He fell asleep like that, not noticing another presence in the room until Timmy elbowed him awake violently. Jerking his head from his sweaty pillow, Jason squinted dry eyes towards the black haired blob in the door-way. A look to the body next to him confirmed the blob wasn't Timmy. Dragging his dry tongue over his lips, he rasps out " 'Ick?" 

The blob moved closer, voices vibrating through his chest as Timmy shot up, placing his body in-between Jason and The quickly advancing Dick. Jason brought his hands up to rub at his eyes, attempting to clear the fog from them and learn what exactly was going on. He opened his eyes to Tim pushing Dick away, a hand almost touching Jason's shoulder as Dick continued to talk, probably not realizing Jason't couldn't hear a word of what he was saying.

Tim had to physically shove Dick out the hallway and towards the front door, probably slamming it given the thumb Jason felt. Not a few moments later, the disheveled man appeared in the doorway once more, hair oily at the scalp and tangled around his chin; Timmy needed a haircut more than Jason did. While Timmy crawled into bed again, Jason attempted to ask, "Wha 'as 'at 'bout?" 

Jason felt Timmy sigh, shoulders and rib cage rising and expanding, only to shrink when he let out a huff of breath. He brought his hands up and explained dinner, tomorrow night or a lot of unnecessary threats to personal boundaries. Jason let his head hit the pillow with a groan, "Mother-fucker. I ain't dealin' with this shit right 'ow."

Jason knew he'd have to show up, but no body said he had to behave when he did, right? Jason smiled to himself as he and Timmy succumbed to their exhaustion from last nights festivities of getting nearly black-out drunk, plans already formulating in his never silent, yet always quiet mind.


End file.
